


Worship in the Bedroom

by coshie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Kinda, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), aziraphale likes teasing, crowley gets tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coshie/pseuds/coshie
Summary: Crowley wants to be tied up.  They start small.Aziraphale has some ideas of what to do with the bound demon.





	Worship in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> _the only heaven i'll be sent to_  
_is when i'm alone with you_  
\-- "take me to church", hozier

“Angel, _please_, at least think about it.”

“Oh--- Crowley, it’s not that--- really now, I don’t think that I--- that is to say, I’m not quite sure---”

“I’m not going to force you into it,” Crowley assured him with a little laugh, leaning up to press a kiss to Aziraphale’s jaw, “but I’d put money on you enjoying it at least as much as me.”

Aziraphale gave a little huff, and held Crowley closer to avoid having to look him in the eye; Crowley snorted and nuzzled into his neck. He knew his angel; he knew Aziraphale wasn’t strictly against the idea - he just needed time to think it over. And time was, after all, something they had the luxury of enjoying these days.

They were laying in bed on a Wednesday morning, content in cuddling in silence, until Crowley had squirmed a little and asked if he could suggest an activity for the evening. Aziraphale had thought of rowdy bars, or long drives through the countryside, or even a quiet evening in[1]; so he was a little surprised when Crowley said, “I want you to tie me up and have your way with me,” as if he was suggesting they check out the latest action film.

They had been having sex for about a month now; it was something that they had both taken to very quickly, which had surprised them both, considering their mutual general apathy towards the activity when it came to humans.[2] But there was certainly something different about sex when it was happening with someone who has known you since the Beginning.[3] Even so, their sex had been rather… _vanilla_ thus far. Neither of them would complain about that[4], but that didn’t stop either of them from thinking about _more_.

“Have you been tied up before?” Aziraphale asked, rather suddenly, breaking the silence that had once again fallen between them.

Crowley leaned back so he could look up at the angel. Aziraphale was looking the other way, and color had risen in his cheeks. Crowley smiled. “Nope,” he answered. “I’m usually the one doing the tying up. Always wanted to know what it was like, but.” He cut himself off abruptly.

“But?” Aziraphale prompted, looking back at him.

Crowley’s cheeks were darkening now as well; despite having been the one to embark on this conversation in the first place, it was clearly going in a direction he had neither anticipated nor wanted. He dove back down to hide his face against Aziraphale’s skin again, and mumbled, “Never trusted anyone else. To do it properly, I mean.”

“To tie a few knots?” Aziraphale asked, bemused, as he stroked Crowley’s hair.

“No, not--- I mean, the whole thing, the--- it’s not just about the knots, it’s about the--- words, and-and actions and--- the whole thing.”

“Oh, yes, I see.” Aziraphale did understand; Crowley scrunched closer against him, clearly embarrassed. “And you… trust _me_ to ah, do the thing properly,” he added, mostly just wanting to hear the confirmation.

“Shut up,” Crowley mumbled; Aziraphale heard the smile even without being able to see his face. “Of course I do. Trust you with anything, angel.”

Aziraphale pressed a soft kiss to Crowley’s hair. “Well then, I shan’t disappoint. Let’s get our day started, my dear. I do think we’ll have a rather busy evening ahead of us.”

* * *

Crowley would not sit still for more than a few minutes in the shop. Aziraphale was content to sit at his desk and read[5], getting up only occasionally to attend to a stray customer, or to refill his tea. Crowley would bounce between the couch (sometimes sitting up, sometimes sprawled over it, once laying face down in the cushions for a full five minutes without saying a word), the shelves (half-heartedly glancing at, and sometimes rearranging, books for something to do with his hands), and the desk and angel (making offhand remarks about what to do for dinner, perhaps planting a firm kiss to some part of the angel’s face). It was clear that Crowley was anxious, but the conversation they had had in bed that morning was resolutely _staying_ across town in Crowley’s bedroom where they had left it[6].

“Lunch?” he asked Aziraphale around one, leaning over the back of his chair and putting his chin on the angel’s shoulder. “I could get us a takeaway, if you want. Or we could close the shop for a bit, go somewhere. Or we could go upstairs and you could try out that new recipe you’ve been talking about.”

“Let’s go somewhere,” Aziraphale said, fairly decisively. He turned to smile at Crowley. “Sushi?”

Every time they were this close, noses nearly touching, Crowley was struck with the same thought. It was, admittedly, a fairly incoherent thought, but translated into cogent language, it went something like this: “How is it possible that this gorgeous, _stunning_ creature should want me? What could I have possibly done to deserve this amazing gift of this angel who looks at me with such unqualified affection in his eyes?”[7] And then, as he usually did, he remembered that he was allowed to do exactly what he had spent endless sleepless nights thinking about: he leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale.

"That's a yes, I assume," the angel murmured against his lips.

"Always a yes for you, angel."

* * *

By the time evening had fallen and Aziraphale decided to close up shop, Crowley's physical manifestations of anxiety had reached a new high: he was alphabetizing some screenplays on a shelf in the back corner of the shop. Aziraphale found him there, making him jump when he called, "Ready to head out, my dear?"

Crowley hastily shoved the last of the scripts onto the shelf. "Yeah, yup, all ready," he confirmed with an over-eager nod.

Aziraphale gave him a soothing smile and stepped closer. "There's no need to be nervous, dearest," he said softly, taking both of Crowley's hands in his own. "We can forgo our previously planned activities if you'd like. I'm sure we can have a wonderful evening either way."

Crowley looked at their hands for a moment, then squeezed them and looked up. "No, I'd… I'd really like to uh. I mean, if you do."

"I think it should be an enriching experience," Aziraphale mused, tugging Crowley closer and moving his hands to skinny hips. "And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see you recumbent and defenseless, and entirely at my mercy," he added in a low purr that made Crowley's heart leap into his throat.

"Oh good," Crowley managed, wanting very much to have been back in his bedroom about ten minutes ago. "Sounds like uh, sounds like fun."

Aziraphale kissed him softly, but this wasn't enough for the day he had had, so Crowley pressed into it, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale's shoulders and coaxing the angel's lips to part; when he was met with an equally eager tongue - and fingers pressing into his waist under his shirt, _when did Aziraphale's hands get there_ \- his knees nearly gave out.

How he managed to not discorporate them both on the drive back was a miracle in and of itself.[8]

He unlocked his front door, and Aziraphale followed him inside, saying something about where they might go for dinner later, as if they were simply stopping by Crowley's place to water the plants. Crowley made a vague noise of agreement; Aziraphale shrugged his coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

"Shall we?" the angel prompted, smiling, as he motioned down the hall to the bedroom.

"You're--- you're sure?" Crowley asked for what was likely the twelfth time.

"Are you?" Aziraphale responded in turn for the twelfth time.

"Oh yes," Crowley confirmed.

"Good." Aziraphale took him by the hand and marched him down the hall. "Now. I want you to undress."

Crowley blinked at him. "You--- what?"

Aziraphale started unbuttoning the demon's shirt. "Undress, my dear. I am not going to tie you up while you’re still clothed; doesn’t seem much sense in it.”

Crowley hastened to comply, letting Aziraphale help him slide the shirt off his shoulders. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and shimmied out of them, kicking them off and straightening again to find Aziraphale smiling at him. “What?” he asked, now standing stark naked in his bedroom. Somehow, Aziraphale still being fully clothed made the entire situation that much more enticing.

“I like the way you move,” the angel said simply. “Turn around,” he added, tugging at his bow tie, “and give me your wrists.”

Crowley consented, turning his back to Aziraphale, and proffering his wrists behind him. He felt the soft tartan tie slide over his wrists, gently at first, and then with a sharp tug, he felt the material digging into his wrists. An involuntary hiss escaped his lips as his cock twitched.

“Too tight?” Aziraphale asked, sounding a touch worried.

“No!” Crowley said quickly, turning to glance back. “No, angel, no, it’s perfect. I don’t mind the---” he turned away again, “the pain,” he finished in a somewhat embarrassed mumble.

“Is that right?” Aziraphale mused, finishing tying his knot. “Well, if that’s the way the night is going,” he continued, leaning forward to press a kiss to the demon’s shoulder, “it seems prudent to have a, oh, what is that term?”

“Safeword,” Crowley offered. He shifted his wrists to test the hold; there was no give. His cock twitched again. He couldn’t help but smile a bit as it came to him. “Here, I’ve got it: it’ll be ‘tartan’. Least sexy thing I can think of, anyway.”

Aziraphale tut’d, but Crowley thought he could hear the smile anyway. Regardless, there was suddenly a very firm _smack_ on his ass, and he stumbled forward with a cry of surprise. Unable to use his hands to catch his balance, he tripped and fell to his knees. Before he could say anything, he felt one of Aziraphale’s hands curling through his hair, then grabbing and yanking his head back to look up into the persistently-soft blue eyes of his angel.

“‘Tartan’ it is,” he agreed. “Now. I do believe we’ve made a good start on the first part of your desires for the evening,” he continued, letting go of Crowley’s hair and smoothing his hand down the side of his face, “so now I get to move to the second part, yes? What was it you said this morning… I get to ‘have my way with you’, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Crowley agreed quickly, nuzzling into the angel’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. “I’m all yours, my angel.”

The last time Aziraphale had properly _smirked_, and it was likely decades ago, Crowley was sure his heart had stopped beating entirely for a few seconds. This time, with Aziraphale looking down at him while he was on his knees, he was surprised that his heart was able to stay contained in his chest. He whined. “_Angel_,” he pleaded, entirely unsure what he was pleading for.

Aziraphale said nothing. The hand on Crowley’s face shifted, and a thumb was pressed to Crowley’s lips. The demon opened his mouth obediently, and Aziraphale brushed his thumb across Crowley’s tongue.

“Lemme ‘uck you,” he tried speaking around the thumb.

Aziraphale chuckled, and pulled out. “What was that, my dear?”

“Let me suck you,” Crowley repeated, coherently this time.

“Oh, would you like that?”

“Very much.”

“Then no,” Aziraphale said, patting Crowley’s cheek affectionately. “On your feet, now.”

Crowley stared up at him in disbelief. It might have taken the better part of an hour the first time Aziraphale tried asking for a blow job, but ever since, he had never so much as hesitated to slide his cock into Crowley’s mouth. It was one of their favorite things to do, both of them, and Aziraphale was saying _no_?

“I said,” the angel’s tone was sharper, “on your feet. Now.”

“B-but---”

Aziraphale fisted his hand into Crowley’s hair, and pulled him up. With a strangled cry, Crowley complied, struggling to his feet. “You’re not very good at listening tonight, are you?” the angel purred, loosening his grip once Crowley was steady. He slid both of his hands down the demon’s chest, his fingers parting to miss his nipples[9], and settled on his waist. He glanced over Crowley, and smiled a little when he saw his erection. “Oh, you do like the pain, don’t you?”

“Like anything you give me,” Crowley corrected. “Angel, you’re supposed to be having your way with me, not---”

“Oh, but I am,” Aziraphale said with a cheerful little grin. One of his hands wrapped behind and gripped Crowley’s ass. “I thought I’d give you a taste of your own medicine tonight. You know, whenever we’re out and about,” he continued, letting his hands trail over bare, freckled skin as he slowly moved around Crowley, “I find myself watching you, the way you move, the way you walk. That sway in your hips. The carelessness in your gestures.” He was behind the demon now, and pressed a quick kiss to the back of his neck. One of his hands was sliding down Crowley’s stomach, but stopped when his fingers wound through the tuft of red curls at the base of his cock. “I don’t know if you’re doing it on purpose, my dear, but every move you make is a temptation for me. A tease. I want you constantly.”

Crowley felt a shiver travel from the top of his head all the way down his body and back up again. _Oh_, this was good.

“So I wondered if I could make you feel the same,” Aziraphale murmured into the crook of his neck. His other hand was on his back, fingers dancing over the sensitive skin around his shoulder blades where his wings manifested.

Crowley shivered again. “Oh, angel, I crave you all the time,” he assured him. “Never not thinking about the next time I get to have you.”

“And that’s the thing,” Aziraphale agreed, “you’ve grown so used to that, so I was afraid we found ourselves on uneven ground. But then you asked me to tie you up.” He pressed a kiss to his neck, and let his tongue trail over warm skin. “And I thought, now here is my chance. Let me try to make you feel as desperate for my touch as I find I am for yours.”

Crowley groaned, tilting his head back; Aziraphale nipped at his throat. “You’re going to tease me,” he surmised.

“I am going to tease you,” the angel confirmed. He grazed his teeth along the soft skin at the base of his neck. “Does this sound like an acceptable way to spend the evening?”

“Does it matter what I think?”

“I should like to hear your opinion, my love.”

“Mmnyeah I bet you would,” Crowley grumbled.

This had the intended effect, which was another sharp _smack_ to his ass. He laughed a little, and wiggled his hips as if asking for another. “Meant what I said earlier, angel,” Crowley said. “I’m all yours.”

Aziraphale didn’t respond, but the hand on his lower stomach shifted, and then soft fingers were tracing the length of his erection, far too gentle for Crowley’s tastes. He moaned, pressing back into Aziraphale, his arms awkwardly trapped between his back and Aziraphale’s chest. “Oh, good,” the angel murmured against his skin. “You’re certainly feeling it now.” And he took his hand away. Despite having merely been caressed, Crowley’s cock still ached for the loss of contact.

“I think you should sit down,” Aziraphale said, reappearing in front of him. “I know your legs are only partly sure of their job on a normal basis, and I’d hate to have them lose their integrity at an inconvenient time.”

He rather liked the sound of that. Crowley hastened to perch on the edge of his bed as Aziraphale followed, standing between his legs and looking down at him again. The angel was smiling softly, and reached out to caress the demon’s face. “This is certainly a very different experience without those hands of yours,” he remarked. “I didn’t realize how busy you were with them until we didn’t have them.”

Oh, and Crowley wished he could be grabbing and pulled and caressing and just _touching_, but at the same time, he enjoyed the way the bow tie dug into his wrists every time he tried to reflexively reach for the angel. He was going to say something to this effect, but Aziraphale was rolling up his sleeves and kneeling in front of him.

"No cheating and miracling your hands free now, all right?" Aziraphale teased, sliding his hands up his thighs.

"Wouldn't dream of it, angel." Crowley was watching him with rapt attention. One manicured hand caressed his cock again, but this time, Aziraphale's lips joined it, pressing little kisses up and down his length. Crowley let out a little whimper, his hips bucking slightly to chase the sensations and touch--- but then Aziraphale pulled back. "Aahhh no," Crowley whined.

Aziraphale chuckled and waited for Crowley to go still again before resuming his touch. Oh, so that was the game.

He trailed kisses along Crowley's thighs and stomach, his fingers dancing up and down his erection and tracing lines and curves on his hips and waist; and every time Crowley would try move into it, try to get more, Aziraphale would pull back and wait. After twenty minutes, Crowley was rigid with tension, trying to keep still. His cock was leaking, and his legs were starting to shake.

"Please," came his voice from somewhere deep in his chest. "Angel, please, this is torture."

Aziraphale smiled up at him. "Is it, my dear?" He ran his tongue from base to tip.

Crowley shuddered, a desperate full-body shudder. "Yes," he whined. "No," he disagreed a second later. "Yes," he settled on. "I want to touch you, I want you inside me, I _ahhn_ \- " Aziraphale had taken the tip of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, " - want you to get me off properly, and you're just…"

"I'm having some fun," Aziraphale pulled back to finish for him. His lips were curled into a very pleased smile, and his eyes were bright. "And I do think you're rather enjoying yourself. You were right after all - I am enjoying this at least as much as you."

Crowley groaned with frustration, but it transformed into a keening moan when Aziraphale took his cock into his mouth properly. His hips pushed up, and Aziraphale froze. "Ohh angel, no, please---"

Aziraphale put his hands on the too-skinny hips and held them down to the mattress. Once Crowley had settled again, he began bobbing his head, his tongue doing something wonderful at the apex, and all Crowley could do was sit perfectly still and take what was given to him, even if it wasn't enough. Aziraphale's mouth was still frustratingly lax, barely enough for proper stimulation, and just enough for proper teasing. Just as the angel wanted, of course.

After a few minutes - Crowley's legs were shaking again, every muscle tensed - Aziraphale pulled back, leaving a little kiss at the tip. "How are we feeling?" he asked, dangerously conversational.

Crowley growled a little, but without any feeling, tugging on his bindings with no result. "As if you don't know," he mumbled.

Aziraphale smiled up at him, looking quite self-satisfied, and ran his hands down his legs again. "You know, my dear, you really are very pretty."

His stomach lurched; Crowley looked down at the angel with surprise. "I'm what?"

"Pretty," the angel repeated matter-of-factly. "You have such gorgeous red hair, and your eyes remind me of daffodils, and I just adore all your freckles." He smiled a bit wider, as if pleased with this for some reason.[10] "I think you're absolutely beautiful."

Crowley's face was turning crimson, clashing terribly with his hair. "S-sstop," he hissed quietly.

"Oh, but I speak nothing but the truth, my love," Aziraphale continued, leaning forward and grinning up at the demon, who was staring down at him with something that could only be described as terrified but excited affection. "You have lovely slim ankles, and long, lean legs; your hips are so nice to hold onto, and your waist is perfect for wrapping my arms around. You are a stunning thing, dearest, and I am lucky to be able to see you like I do."

"I-I don't," Crowley mumbled, going nowhere with the ill-formed protest, leaning back slightly as if he wanted to get away from the praise. This was clearly not the case; his cock throbbed.

"Although," Aziraphale continued in a thoughtful tone as he rose to his feet, his hands trailing up Crowley's body - the demon winced, but melted into it with a whine - and settling on either side of his burning face, "my favorite part of you is your lips, I think." One thumb brushed across them; Crowley tried to chase it to no avail. "Such wonderful words grace them, as well as absolutely filthy things. The juxtaposition is delicious, and I taste it all every time I kiss you."

"Angel."

Aziraphale tilted Crowley's head up. "You've been very good, my dear boy." Crowley whimpered, closing his eyes, his hips twitching; Aziraphale noticed, and his lips curled. "So very good for me. And that's just it, isn't it? It is just for me. You go out into the world and foment chaos. But here, when it's just us, you are so incredibly, so very _good_." His hips twitched again, and something very like a sob caught in his throat. "Open your eyes for me, darling, let me see you."

With a shuddering gasp, Crowley complied. His usual slitted pupils were blown, and his gaze was unfocused. Aziraphale looked incredibly delighted with this, and leaned down to kiss him. Crowley veritably whimpered into it, pressing forward; this time, Aziraphale allowed it, unable to suppress his own moan, cradling the demon’s head in his hands. “Oh, you lovely thing, you,” the angel breathed across his lips as they broke apart. “Tell me what you would want of me.”

“Fuck me, angel, please,” Crowley begged in a cracked voice. “I need to feel you inside me, feel you finding your own pleasure. I-I want---” He shivered, and a bolt of arousal shot through him as he tasted his next words. “I want to be g-good for you. Please. Please let me.”

“Do you want to touch me?” Aziraphale asked in a low voice.

“So much, please, I’ll-I’ll do anything.” To illustrate the desire, he fought against his bindings. To his surprise, the bow tie fell away. He looked at Aziraphale hopefully.

“Then touch me, my sweet.”

Crowley flew to his feet, kissing Aziraphale furiously, as his hands immediately tangled into his hair. The sudden movement - and the force of the demon’s motion - had them both stumbling a bit, but Aziraphale’s hands settled on the other’s hips, and he steadied them. Crowley broke away and looked down the angel, still fully clothed. “Take them off,” he said.

Aziraphale rubbed his thumbs along Crowley’s hip bones; the demand turned into a needy moan. “Be good, and take them off for me,” he suggested.

Without hesitation, Crowley began tearing at his waistcoat and shirt; two buttons popped off and rolled across the floor. Aziraphale began to complain, but Crowley silenced him with his own mouth and a growl. Tops were tossed aside, and Crowley scrambled at the angel’s pants, pushing them down around his hips and stroking his erection with both hands. “Take me, angel,” he pleaded, “please, I’m all yours.”

“Oh, I know,” Aziraphale said. He lifted Crowley against him, and turned to push his back against the wall. “Legs up, darling,” he said with the same tone as one would use when giving cooking instructions in the kitchen. “There you go,” he cooed when Crowley did so, locking his ankles behind Aziraphale’s back; his arms likewise wrapped around the angel’s shoulders. “So obedient, aren’t you? And all just for me.”

Crowley threw his head back, arching forward into the angel. “Just for you,” he agreed desperately, “all just for you.” When he felt Aziraphale pressing against his hole, slick and hot and heavy, he rolled his hips forward and pushed onto the angel’s length. “Use me,” he gasped. “Angel, please, use me a-and tell me I’m--- I’m good.”

He entered the demon slowly, his lips falling on his throat to taste the sobbing moan that rose there. He didn’t stop until he was fully inside Crowley, his body having opened and welcomed him as though it was made for him. 

Aziraphale knew that Crowley rather liked compliments and praise and encouragement when they were together like this; he had picked up on that within the first few minutes of their first time. But apparently being told he was _good_ was a whole new level of gratification for him. This was new to Aziraphale, but not completely unexpected.

Crowley’s hips were moving greedily, if a bit stuttered due to his lack of leverage. Aziraphale pulled back, almost all the way out, and pushed in again. He did this a few more times, before finding a rhythm that worked for them both, deep and slow; based on the way Crowley’s breaths kept catching roughly in his throat and the way tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, Aziraphale was hitting the exact right spot with every movement.

“Crowley, my dear,” Aziraphale murmured into his neck. “You have been so good for me tonight.” A whimpered sob in reply. “Let me reward you; I want you to come for me. Will you be good, and do that for me, my darling?”

“Yes!” Crowley gasped out. “Y-yes, please, d-don’t stop, m-make me come f-for you.” It only took two more pumps before Crowley was crying out, nearly sobbing with thin tear tracks down his cheeks, as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him and he spilled onto his stomach.

As he started to come down, Aziraphale slowed. Crowley’s hands tangled up into his hair again, and he tried to focus on the angel’s face, but his eyes were still over-dilated. “Don’t stop,” he said, breathless with exertion. “Don’t stop until you come, angel, please.”

“But my dear---” Aziraphale started to say, concerned about overstimulation.

Crowley didn’t seem to care, he was flushed and smiling and still moving his hips against the other. “I said _use me_, and I meant it, my dove.”

He always did know how to get what he wanted; he knew Aziraphale was weak for his nicknames. The angel, smiling, buried his face into Crowley’s neck and hiked up his hips a little to be able to get more leverage. “Do stop me if it gets uncomfortable,” he murmured.

“I know, I know, now _fuck me_.”

It was Aziraphale’s turn to comply. He did fuck Crowley, harder and faster than before, egged on by every little sound that spilled from the lips he loved so much and fingers twined in his curls. It really wasn’t all that long before he gasped and held Crowley onto him firmly, filling him with his own release.

“Oh, _angel_,” the demon crooned against his temple, “my dove, my dearest, my love. You are divine, you are holy, you are everything.”

“Profuse,” Aziraphale mumbled against his shoulder, earning a laugh. He pulled out, and cleaned them both with an indistinct gesture. Crowley lowered his legs, but kept his arms around the angel. Aziraphale continued, “I see you’ve regained your volubility, my dear.”

“Mm, what can I say; you fuck the language right out of me every time,” Crowley purred into his ear before peppering his face with kisses. “Christ alive, that was fantastic. I love you, angel, so much.”

Aziraphale chuckled, leaning into the kisses. “I love you, too, my dear. And I rather enjoyed it as well.”

“Great,” Crowley said with a grin that Aziraphale could feel against his skin. “Because I’ve got so many more ideas I know you’ll love.”

\--

[1] - Crowley’s ideas for an evening’s activities were all over the map. Aziraphale was relatively confident in his abilities to guess what kind of mood the demon was in on any given day, but was also the first to admit that the learning process had never really ended. [return]

[2] - They had both had numerous - near countless - experiences across the wide array of orientations and partners. Things tend to lose their excitement after a few centuries. [return]

[3] - Needless to say, it was also made all that more exciting by the fact that at least one of them had also wanted this for millennia. [return]

[4] - Indeed, Crowley was still mystified by the very idea that the angel actually wanted to touch him, let alone kiss him (and nevermind anything past that, his mind was still working on processing the first two); and Aziraphale was regularly caught gazing longingly at the demon before remembering that it was actually within the realm of options now to simply walk over and kiss him. Six thousand years is quite the waiting period, and it would take many more months before they were able to adjust fully to everything encompassed by the idea of _having each other_. [return]

[5] - Although a careful observer might note that his eyes did not seem to be moving at the right speed to be reading; Aziraphale’s mind was clearly otherwise occupied, despite appearances. [return]

[6] - And where it would be revisited in a few hours; this is the thing that was making Crowley anxious. [return]

[7] - For curious minds, the untranslated thought was more along the lines of, "nngk pretty angel blue eyes," followed by indistinct whines of varying pitch and intensity. [return]

[8] - Surprisingly, no miracles involved. Mostly just luck. Distracted driving is dangerous driving, but since Crowley rarely did anything else, they were safe. [return]

[9] - Crowley groaned in frustration at this. He had been hoping for the tease of stimulation; of course, Aziraphale had realized that the bigger tease was to skip this entirely. [return]

[10] - He was incredibly pleased with this. Crowley had not always been covered in freckles. [return]

**Author's Note:**

> so usually when i get prompts on tumblr, i'll write maybe 1000 words, right?  
yeah okay i got a bit carried away here  
no ragrets
> 
> comments are <3 <3 <3!
> 
> [join me on tumblr](http://effable-ineffability.tumblr.com/), talk to me about these dorks, send me prompts, or just point and laugh


End file.
